This invention relates generally to cable drive systems and more particularly to a cable drive system for adjusting the position of a steering column of an automotive vehicle.
A power system for adjusting the position of the steering column of an automotive vehicle typically includes apparatus for moving the steering column in response to rotation of a rotary driven member, often referred to as a jack screw. The jack screw is rotated by a motor-operated rotary drive member, usually the output shaft of the motor, which is connected to the jack screw by a cable. The cable transmits torque from the motor to the jack screw.
One of the problems associated with the cable drive is backlash in the connection between the ends of the cable and the rotary drive and driven members.
In accordance with the present invention, at least one of the terminal portions of the cable is polygonal and an end part of the terminal portion is twisted about the central axis of the cable to cause the corners of the terminal portion to interfere with the corners of the socket in one of the rotary members. Preferably the other terminal portion of the cable is similarly twisted. The result is a substantially lash-free cable drive.
One object of this invention is to provide a power system for adjusting the position of a steering column of an automotive vehicle having a cable drive with the foregoing features and capabilities.